This is a project to continue all necessary services, qualified personnel, material and facilities not otherwise provided by the government for storing, monitoring and distributing, to authorized investigators, samples of blood, urine, tissue, and other materials collected by the following NICHD research projects/programs: Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP); NICHD Intramural Specimens; ASTHMA STUDY. Repository of human biospecimens for urine, paxgene maternal blood, cord blood, serum, stool microbiome, placental sample. Pregnant women with and without asthma will be studied for lung function and inflammation in relation to air pollution. This will study pregnancy immunology and pregnancy outcomes.